


It's The Little Things That Make You Crazy

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 7: Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette never would have guessed that her hair being down would have disastrous consequences. Or was it a disaster?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	It's The Little Things That Make You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I wanted to write something for Love Square Fluff week. It's cheating to write just one fic but there aren't enough hours in the day for me to write 7 in a week. So this is it. I hope I'm not mistaken about the prompt, since I had to choose just one and saw this somewhere.  
> I avoid writing pre-reveal Adrienette for a reason. I never manage to capture their dynamic right. And writing Marinette as a jittery, panicky mess is pure torture for me. But I decided to give it a go. I hope it's not too bad and that it actually is fluffy enough.  
> I wanted to finish this before work so it wouldn't be in my head all day, so here it is. I hope you like it!

The rain caught Marinette completely by surprise just as she was heading to school. She decided the short distance she had to walk didn’t warrant an umbrella so she just ran towards school. But it was one of those sudden outpourings that drench you in seconds so when she finally stepped into school, her hair was plastered to her head and dripping wet. With a sigh she stopped on the stairs to untie her ribbons and squeeze the water off her hair. Then she made a futile attempt to comb it with her fingers and hoped it didn’t look too bad. She’d wait for it to dry a bit before putting it into pigtails again.  
She was so immersed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice at all that someone was watching her until a soft gasp made her eyes shot up and focus on Adrien. Panic instantly flared up inside her. Why was he staring at her like that? Did she have something in her hair in addition to it being wet? Was it because she was all wet and the just out of the shower look didn’t suit her? The possibilities were endless. This was a disaster.  
“A-Adrien,” she stammered. But he didn’t seem to hear her. He kept staring at her hair. There really must be something wrong with it.  
Then he took a step towards her and she almost jumped out of her skin. Calm down, calm down, she told herself. She really didn’t want to act like that around him but it was as if she took leave of her senses when he was near. It was unbelievable that it was so bad after all this time. She should be used to this by now, but it irritated her so much that she just couldn’t act normal around him. Especially when they were alone (well, with no other friends close by) and he was coming closer and leaning down and what the hell was he doing? She looked up at him, heart beating wildly and breath hitching as she felt his hands cup her face and she was sure she must have died. Because he was kissing her! It must have been a lightning strike she didn’t notice while she was out in the rain and now she was in heaven and oh God. There was no other explanation for this. It couldn’t be happening!  
It was over before she could stop panicking and enjoy it and now she was mad at herself. But then she took in Adrien, pulling back and opening his eyes and looking as if he was coming out of a dream. He looked so dazed. And then his eyes focused on her and he took a sharp breath. It seemed as if he’d been the one to take leave of his senses this time.  
“Oh my God, Marinette, I’m so sorry!” he rushed to say, a horrified expression on his face. Why was that now? Had it been so bad? “This was completely out of line and I don’t know what possessed me to do it. I’m sorry if I offended you. I know you don’t like me this way… this was ugh…” he trailed off, cheeks blazing as he looked away.  
Marinette still had a feeling that she was dreaming. So he was apologising for kissing her out of the blue and he thought the problem was that she didn’t like him? Her addled brain was trying to make sense of all this and failing. What was happening? But well, there was a way to alleviate his worries at least.  
“I-” she started, then had to stop to clear her throat, butterflies swarming in her belly and threatening to choke her. “I actually like you, so the kiss is not a problem.”  
Wow. Where had that come from? She could barely form a coherent sentence around him and now finally out of the blue here she was, confessing her feelings. In the middle of the school yard, with her hair wet and Adrien still looking chagrined. But then his eyes snapped to hers as her words finally registered.  
“You what?” he asked in astonishment. She couldn’t blame him. She’d brought this on herself with her constant panicking that made her lie and act crazy around him instead of just coming clean.  
“I… yes. I like you. But I was too afraid to tell you because I thought you’d reject me and our friendship will be ruined and then we’ll never get married and have three kids and.. ,” she gulped, realising she was rambling. “Um, so yes. And then I decided to move on from you because you’re in love with someone else and you should be happy with her…,” she finished, her turn to look away. The pang in her heart was still too sharp. This shouldn’t hurt this bad if she’d know what the outcome would be, right?  
“In love with someone else,” she heard him say, but it sounded more like talking to himself. “Oh God, I told you I were in love with someone else and you actually liked me! I’m sorry, Marinette. I never meant to hurt you. It wasn’t enough that I was getting hurt by loving her, I had to hurt someone else, gah!” He said in exasperation and she looked at him with confusion.  
“What? I’m pretty sure Kagami is in love with you and thinks you’re made for each other?” The words were out of her mouth before she could think them through. Would it seem too strange that she knows that? Maybe not, it was obvious.  
“Kagami?” he said in astonishment. “What gave you the idea I…,” he flushed then, no doubt remembering that ill-fated party and their sneaking away. Then he shook it off and with a voice full of regret said, “Kagami is a great girl, I admire her a lot and we’re great friends, but… well, I’m afraid my heart belongs to someone else. Even if she keeps rejecting me. Even if she loves somebody else.” He finished and looked away again.  
Marinette felt as if she was having an out of body experience. She was sure her ears were playing tricks on her. Because there was no way he’d said those exact words. No. She was back at home, at their table, her parents with horrified expressions, Chat Noir looking really sorry as he rejected her. “I’m in love with Ladybug,” was the only thing he hadn’t said this time. But she couldn’t unhear it now. It was him. He’d said the same thing to her then too.  
“You’re… in love with Ladybug?” she whispered. This couldn’t be happening. This… this was not how she was supposed to find out. That Adrien was in love with her? That he was Chat? Oh dear God.  
He looked at her, eyes wide in panic. It was understandable.  
“How did you know? I didn’t say that,” he asked, voice full of fear. He must have realised that his slip up would cost him more than his feelings for Ladybug being revealed.  
“Not this time, Chat,” she said softly. “But I remember all too clearly what you told me before.”  
“No… no. I’m not.. “ he tried in vain to deny. But stopped when he saw her knowing smile. Because it was at this moment that it hit her. Adrien was her kitty. And he was in love with her! And he’d kissed her! (She still needed to hear him explain that)  
Meanwhile, Adrien looked resigned that she knew, but agitated for a whole other reason.  
“Ladybug is going to kill me. You shouldn’t know… No one should know this,” he said, his hands covering his face. “What am I going to do?” he all but whined into them. She stifled the need to giggle at his distress.  
“I think… she wouldn’t mind that much that the new guardian knows your identity. After all, it makes sense that she does,” she said slowly, making sure he heard every word. He did because his hands fell down, astonishment replacing the anguish on his face.  
“Guardian? But Ladybug is the new guardian!” he exclaimed and when she just smiled at him his jaw dropped.  
“You… are… “ she stopped him with a finger on his lips before he said it.  
“Let’s make sure that only we know, ok?” she warned him softly, looking around and trying hard not to think about his lips under her finger. He nodded, speechless. So she took his hand and let him to a bench. As they sat down she could feel him tremble. It was the shock, she was sure. Wasn’t it funny how it had been her panicking at first and now she had to calm him?  
“So.. “ she said. “We know now. But before that you kind of kissed me,” she said, blushing slightly at her own boldness.  
His head shot up. He looked like he’d forgotten about that. She couldn’t blame him.  
“Wait! You said you liked me… and L.. “ he stopped himself this time. “I’ve been the one all along?” he finished instead.  
She nodded, her heart warming as she watched happiness fill his eyes.  
“The kiss,” she reminded him, trying not to melt into a puddle. She needed this explained first.  
“Oh, well,” he said, a blush covering his cheeks as he smiled bashfully. Then he raised a hand and his fingers caught a strand of her wet hair. “You know, I'd been trying to move on from ... you know who (you see how well that went since you turned out to be her). And well... It was the hair actually. I don’t know what came over me but seeing you with your hair down… God, you’re so beautiful.”  
She couldn’t understand what he meant at first. She’d totally forgotten about her hair! And it seemed like such a small detail to pay attention to. But not for him apparently. She felt her cheeks warm up at the compliment, the way he said it and the way he was looking at her. She’d thought she was doing better, that he wasn’t affecting her that much now that she knew he was her kitty too, but she’d been so wrong. Was she ever going to get used to that look of adoration in his eyes?  
“May I kiss you again?” he whispered then and she noticed that his gaze had moved to her lips. Oh God. She shouldn’t feel so anxious, he’d kissed her a few minutes earlier! And… wow, they’d kissed before too. But this felt so much more real. She just nodded and closed her eyes.  
This time she paid attention. This time she felt the full impact of the kiss. She could appreciate the smoothness of his lips and the gentleness of their touch and the emotion welling up inside of her.  
When he pulled back and they finally noticed what was happening around them, they realised they were about to be late for class. She was about to gather her hair into pigtails and tie them up, when he stopped her.  
“No. Leave it like that,” he said, his expression absolutely heart-stopping. So she did. And she had the feeling her ribbons will be a little neglected from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, forgot this - title is from ATB - Let You Go


End file.
